Thasite
Created By: Kitty Howard as told by Jay P Hailey Short Summary: Scary Space pirates and implacable raiders. Appearance: The Thasites look like four armed. 750 lb Gorillas. They're very strong and hardy. In hand to hand combat, they rival Qzin and Gorn for power and danger. Most Klingons, Romulans and Humans are physically minor obstacles to the Thasites. Slirdarians and Thasites do NOT get along and tend to attack each other on sight. Biology: The Thasites have a conventional Bio-chemistry. A Thasite could eat earth food without any problem. They're omnivores with a preference for meat. Location: Northwest on the STB-600 map, the Area the Acceptians call the cold marches. Population: Billions (assumed) Languages: Thasite. They have universal translators and so don't bother to teach other races their language. Their version of the universal translator is to beat you until you do what they want. Government: Multiple. The Thasite Sphere is huge, and contains many different types of government. The ones most frequently encountered are strong-man dictatorships, but these are on the edges of Thasite controlled space. The Thasites let their client races organize how they will, but Thasite orders must be followed immediate and precisely. Any resistance or challenge results in a bloody purge. Economy: The Thasite economy is robust and healthy. it must be to support the War Cities. But not too much is known about it. Military: The Thasite military is based around War Cities. Monstrous Ship/bases that roam Thasite space and the frontiers crushing all opposition. Thasite controlled planets develop normal military force based on perceived needs (Including fighting a conventional border war) But the War Cities are, well, the 800 lb gorilla of the Thasite Military. They do not like autonomous war machines, to use or used against them. For the first part they want to fight in person. For the second they can't suffer or be terrorized. No fun either way. Culture: The Thasites are yet another "Natural ruler of the Galaxy" species. They view all over races as slaves, threats and obstacles. They enjoy smashing their enemies. Survivors from War cities recount something that looks like a very angry Viking motif. Slave-crew are beaten until they form a sensible command and control structure, and then left alone to do their jobs. If the demands of a Thasite overlord are NOT complied with, the slave crew can look forward to a beating, at best, torture at worst and out right execution if the Thasite sees his infraction as bad enough. While this level of brutality is not sustainable for many other races, the Thasites seem to thrive on it. It is suspected, due to vague hints that there is a more sensible core Thasite culture toward the Thasite core, but this has not been confirmed. The Acceptian Empire report that Thasites, when they can be forced to surrender are acceptable clients. The whole point of the War Cities and Super-Viking behavior seems to be to put the rest of the galaxy on the Defensive and prevent anyone from accessing the Thasite core. So far, It's working. Relations: *Arzanans: The Arzanas resisted Thasite domination long enough and hard enough to make the Thasites Really angry. A Thasites will go to extreme lengths to kill any Arzanan survivors. *'UFP:' The Thasites have fought a few engagements with the UFP and have announced their intention to destroy the UFP. The consider the idea of multi-species cooperation weak and laughable and pathetic. The UFP are rivals for galactic domination and well be destroyed as soon as the Thasites get around to them. *'Bendarri:' Similarly, the Bendarri are an obstacle to Domination. There have been few War City incursions to Bendarri space, repulsed aggressively. The Bendarri and the Thasites are building up towards war. The Thasites are more conservative and defensive on this front. *'Kaa:' The Kaa make acceptable, if cringing and back-stabby slaves. They will be conquered in due course. *'Kronin': Competent warriors, but too small to make a serious obstacle for the Thasite Domination. It is noted that Thaiites automatically dislike Kronin. Okay, they dislike everyone, but have a special dislike for the Kronin. It seems they have encountered them before. *'The Acceptians:' The Acceptians and the Thasites have been at war for a while now, Enough so that the Acceptions have designed a specific Anti-Thasite weapon. The Thasites have adjusted tactics and continue to attack. The Thasites now hate the Acceptians with insane rage and will not rest until the Acceptian Empire is in flames. All else is back burnered until the immediate problem that the Acceptian Empire exists is dealt with. Advantages: Very Strong and tough personally, violent and very strong militarily. Weaknesses: Narrow people button, obsessed with conquest of the Galaxy. Although they are very dominant in space - they prefer ground combat as an excuse to be brutal. Their violence and brutality on the ground is unmatched by anyone. They can be baited into ground combat, but at a terrible price for anyone on the ground. Special Advantages: The Thasites have captured and stolen the tech from multiple different cultures - they're good Scavengers, too. Campaign Role: Scary monsters and super creeps. Excuses for warrior characters to display and prove their warrior prowess. History: Not much is known of Thasite history. Available sources tend to sound like Viking Sagas, tales of brutal leaders winning battle after battle. Category:Races Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Unfinished Articles